Uzumaki Yui
'''Character First Name'''[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=1 Edit] (Yui.) '''Character Last Name'''[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=2 Edit] (Uzumaki.) '''IMVU Username'''[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=3 Edit] (Sweetbebe0.) '''Nickname (Optional)'''[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=4 Edit] (Yui, Yui Maki, Yuzu.) '''Age'''[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=5 Edit] (12.) '''Date of Birth'''[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=6 Edit] (08/21) '''Gender'''[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=7 Edit] (Female) '''Ethnicity'''[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=8 Edit] (Konohakurian) '''Height'''[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=9 Edit] (4'11".) '''Weight'''[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=10 Edit] (86lbs.) '''Blood Type'''[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=11 Edit] ( O ) '''Occupation'''[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=12 Edit] (Ninja.) '''Scars/Tattoos'''[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=13 Edit] (None) '''Affiliation'''[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=14 Edit] (Hidden Leaf Village) '''Relationship Status'''[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=15 Edit] (Single) '''Personality'''[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=16 Edit] (Uzumaki Yui is a complete goofball, however she's a resplendent child. Depending on the situation her attitude can transition abruptly. Yui may seem childish and immature during a first encounter, but she's dependable, loyal, punctual, amiable, bubbly, and can alter the atmosphere just by her presence. Yui evaluates success as achieveing her goals, gradually changing the world, and striving to improver herself each and everyday. Yui is capable of bringing light into the darkest crevices. She befriends almost everyone she encounters with her undeniable charm. Yui is mostly well known for protection over her friends, most of her life she's been afraid to be hurt physically and emotionally, she's never had anyone to depend on her, she has always been fiercly independent. But when it comes to people she has a fairly sensitive heart, she loves to serve and help others. She feels it's her duty as a ninja, her ultimate happiness is seeing others happy. Though Yui is a very down to earth, and sweet little butterfly, she can be fierce. She definitely doesn't enjoy losing or being defeated. She has a stable throne that if anyone passes it or steps in her territory the wrong way they are most likely to feel her wrath. Not only that, but Yui can be stubborn which causes her to get in a lot of trouble because she's unable to control her temper and tends to go further than needed, however she will more than likely apologize for her mistakes. Yui is a mysterious character and she'll surprise you more than once.) '''Behaviour'''[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=17 Edit] (Charismatic, friendly, humble, melodramatic, indecisive, defensive, ambitious, outgoing, craves being the center of attention, hilarious, etc.) '''Nindo (optional)'''[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=18 Edit] ("No weapon against me shall prosper.") '''Summoning'''[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=19 Edit] (.) '''Bloodline/Clan'''[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=20 Edit] (Uzumaki Clan) '''Ninja Class'''[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=21 Edit] (Academy Student) '''Element One'''[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=22 Edit] (Water) '''Element Two'''[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=23 Edit] (Earth) '''Advanced Nature'''[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=24 Edit] () '''Weapon of choice'''[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=25 Edit] (N/A) '''Chakra colour'''[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=26 Edit] (Silver) '''Jutsu List'''[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=27 Edit] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] (Link to the custom jutsu, or the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Jutsu Naruto Wikia].) '''Allies'''[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=28 Edit] (Hyuga Clan) '''Enemies'''[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=29 Edit] (N/A) '''Background Information'''[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=30 Edit] Uzumaki Yui is an orphan, she couldn't retain memories of her parents because she had absolutely no information about their remainings, she was even unaware of whether they were alive or not. Due to pure luck, she was found by a villager of The Land Of Water. A man named Choi Yota that was a weilder of a kekkai genkai, Ice Prison; The ability to imprison a persons body while disorganizing essential particles in the body, reducing the ability of normal functions to the body while rapidly extracting chakra from the opponents body and in return transporting it to the user. The Ice Prison is extremely dangerous because as it absorbs chakra, it also absorbs necessary heat making the body enter a state of an unusually low body temperature. Even after escape it's nearly impossible to rejuvenate as quick as realeased. Choi Yota passed down the kekkai genkai to Yui because she was like a daughter to him. However He died in a suprise attack by sound ninja...That day Yui was still a child, 9 years old, and still incapable of understanding why they had killed the only person she had, and could depend on. However Yui had never been a vengeful person, even though at times she did loathe the misanthropes for being so heartless, but she kept her fathers soothing words. "Don't allow evil things to corrupt your good nature." Through all she had been through just that simple sentenced calmed her down. From that day on she decided to become stronger to succeed in what her father couldn't. '''Roleplaying Library'''[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=31 Edit] Spars and Battles:[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=32 Edit] '''Wealth:''' Casual Meetings or Events:[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=33 Edit] Story Progression:[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=34 Edit] Clan Specific:[http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Biography_Template?action=edit&section=35 Edit]=